magifandomcom-20200222-history
Dorji
|kanji = ドルジ |romaji = Doruji |gender = Male |age = 20 |height = 191 cm (6'3") |djinn = Paimon |allies = Aladdin Toya Baba Hakuei Ren Seisyun Ri |enemies = Ryosai |occupation = Patrol Guard Cavalry Captain Household Member |affiliation = Kouga Clan Kou Empire |manga = Night 17 |anime = Episode 4 |japanese = |english = |cantonese = Hou-wai Can |image gallery = yes}} Dorji (ドルジ, Doruji) is a member of the Kouga Clan and was a patrol guard, but he is now a part of Hakuei Ren's Household. He is the Cavalry Captain of the Kouga Household Corps. Dorji is the person that saves Aladdin after he gets transported to the outskirts of the Kouga Clan's territory. Appearance He is a tall, young man with red hair. Initially, he wore the traditional clothes of the Kouga clan. Later, after joining the Kou army, he wears a helmet with a feather and armor. Personality Dorji gets nervous whenever he and Toya are either alone, or when she praises him. He has a good heart and will do whatever it takes to keep his clan safe. History He goes on to serve Hakuei Ren after the Kouga clan is annexed by the Kou Empire. Plot Kouga Arc Dorji and other members of the Kouga Clan are riding a horse. On their way, Dorji tells them to stop. Bator asks if it's an enemy camp, but soon, they realize that it's a person. They bring the boy to Baba and look at him curiously.Night 17, Pages 15-18 Afterwards, Dorji and his clansmen come back from the patrol. He reports that nothing happened on their way. Then, Toya brings Aladdin and introduces him to Dorji, who is the one that saved him. Realizing who Aladdin is, Dorji asks him about his state of being. He seems happy when Aladdin replies that everything is fine. Then, Bator and Boyan tease Dorji by revealing to Toya that Dorji got a deer for her and they both encourage her to say that Dorji is the best. Toya stares at Dorji, worried while he starts blushing and sweating. Then, Toya asks him if he wasn't scared or cried, and recalls that he used to be afraid, even of bunnies. Dorji yells that he is a Kouga's warrior and fights for his clan, which Toya sums up with a smile.Night 18, Pages 7-9 Later on, the Kouga Clan begin to discuss the advancement of the Kou Empire. Dorji reassures them to not worry, since they have defeated other countries for more than 100 years. As they cheer, Aladdin summons Ugo to cheer with them, shocking everyone. Then, Dorji asks Aladdin who he is, suspecting him of being an enemy spy. Toya is dubious about it, but Dorji notes that he was unconscious in mountains all alone. He asks him how did he get there and hears that Aladdin doesn't know himself, as he was in the place called Qishan previously. During the evening's fest, Dorji is having fun with Toya, Bator and Boyan.Night 18, Pages 10-12, 15 The next day, Dorji explains Aladdin that he's "trooper". He proudly says that when needed, he will bravely fight for the clan, but when Aladdin starts drinking the horse milk, Dorji realizes that he wasn't even listening. Then, he talks with Toya. He complains that women and children don't understand the concept of a warrior. Toya smiles and says that Dorji is stronger then before. She adds that she is worried and hopes that there never comes a day when he's required to fight. She says that she hopes that they can always live with everyone in happiness. Dorji promises to always protect her. In this moment, Aladdin tries to ride a horse. Dorji shouts at him that amateurs don't ride a horse, but the horse gets out of control. He is very scared about him until Hakuei Ren saves him.Night 19, Pages 3-6 During the negotiations between Hakuei and Kouga's villagers, Dorji interrupts saying that "be part of us" means "control out village". Just then, Toya brings a milk to Hakuei, but her subordinate, Ryosai, hits her, much to Dorji's surprise. Hearing what Ryosai tells Toya and seeing her trembling makes Dorji to attack Ryosai. He asks Ryosai how he dares to lower the level of their family. He exclaims that they won't be part of them, they won't be ridiculed. He shouts that he won't allow the invasion of their territory and Kouga will fight against them.Night 19, Pages 11-15 After that, the women of the village are kidnapped. The men go to save them. Dorji, in his thoughts, hopes that Toya is alright. Angry, he gets to an enemy. He orders him to not underestimate the Kouga clan.Night 20, Pages 11-13, 16-18 However, one of the soldiers takes her and threatens to kill him, what makes enraged Dorji almost taking his life, but he remembers Baba telling them to not kill anyone. He then comes back home happy and relieved with the rest of the people, saying that everyone is safe and they didn't kill anyone. and hears what Baba has to say. Baba convinces the Kouga Clan that war wouldn't solve anything. In the evening, Toya clings to Dorji and thanks for saving her, adding that he was very cool, which makes him blush. Baba teases him by saying that he became a man.Night 21, Pages 1-2, 13-16 Then, Boyan asks Dorji where Baba is. Dorji replies that he doesn't know, but Toya and others went to look for her. He then stays by Toya's side when the people discuss whether to wage a war against Kou or no. He tries to remind them that Baba didn't want war, but his tries are futile. He is then given a weapon. Aladdin stops him, asking if they're really going to war and if it's good that way. Dorji tries to reply him, but one of clansmen pushes him with the rest of the people, whose reason is, "for the sake of our clan".Night 22, Pages 1, 8-11 The fights against Hakuei is stopped by Baba, who announces that the Kouga Clan will be part of the Kou Empire. Dorji exclaims that even under Kou, they won't throw their pride. Afterwards, Dorji is beside Baba when she dies. Like all others, cries a lot.Night 23, Pages 9-19 After Kouga people calm down a little, they decide to hold Baba's funeral the next day. Later, Dorji is with Toya, who is lying on his arm, when he notices a part of Hakuei's fight against her army.Night 24, Pages 1, 11 On the day of Aladdin's departure, he rides a horse with Aladdin on it. He asks a man to give him a ride to Qishan and adds that he might look weak, but is actually very strong. He is surprised when the man call Aladdin their "sibling" but soon, smiles happily. Aladdin points at Baba's staff and wonders if he really can have it. Dorji replies that since it was Baba's memento, it's fine. He adds that he saved them so Baba would be happy about him having it. Boyan offers Aladdin a weapon, but Dorji smiles and says that he will be perfectly fine without it. Seeing the weapon, Aladdin asks them if they know a person called "Goltas" and tells them Goltas' story. Dorji explains that "Goltas" and "Dorji" are common Kouga's names and as they have been separated countless time because of the slave hunting, Goltas was probably part of their family too. He says that he will pray for his soul. He then smiles and thanks Aladdin for seeing him off at the very end, even though it was only a coincidence. Aladdin denies the fact that it was coincidence, much to Dorji's surprise. He is even more surprised when Aladdin, with confidence, says that he's sure they will meet again. When Aladdin finally leaves, he shouts at him, "See you again!!!".Night 26, Pages 1-8 World Exploration Arc Dorji is rushing to the Kou Empire on a horse along Hakuei Ren, who will attend the Emperor's funeral, Seisyun Ri and the other members of the Kouga Clan. There, he is introduced to the Prince Koumei Ren by Hakuei as a member of her Household.Night 145, Pages 7-11 Abilities Physical Abilities Dorji is skilled in using a sword. Household Vessel Dorji uses the powers of Hakuei Ren's Paimon. His Household Vessel is currently unknown. However, he is most likely to use Wind Magic in some form. Battles/Events Relationships Toya It has been obviously shown that Dorji likes Toya (which Baba gently teases him about), even going to the point of rage when Ryosai hit her. Toya was the one who stopped Dorji from injuring a Kou soldier by looking at him through tears. When he hunted a buck for her, she asked worriedly if he was scared stating that as a child he was terrified of rabbits. Baba Dorji like all of the other Kouga tribe members respected and loved Baba. Like the others, she does not hesitate to tease Dorji for his crush on Toya, telling him to "become a man" and make grandchildren for her. He became distraught when Baba was shot with an arrow, telling his clansmen that Baba said if they ever fought, it would lead to war. When Baba passed, Dorji was one of the many who cried. Kouga Tribe Dorji gets along with the rest of his tribe and can easily rally them when the time calls for it. However, they don't hesitate to poke fun at his crush on Toya, something he's very sensitive and embarrassed about. Trivia * According to Toya, Dorji was scared of rabbits as a child and cried while clinging to her. References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Kouga Clan Category:Kou Empire Category:Household Members